Show Me
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Kazuo is curious about how a sexual act would feel. When Mitsuru can't explain it, Kazuo asks him to show him. Mitsuru complies. KazuoxMitsuru one-sided. Oneshot.


**Show Me**

**Authors Note: This was written for the BR kink meme (sadly it was my own request), but that seems to not be a thing anymore. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Yeah, man, she was such a _slut_. That bitch just kept goin' and goin'. She couldn't get enough of me." Ryuhei Sasagawa bragged to the rest of the Kiriyama family as he leaned back in his seat.

The Kiriyama gang was currently frequenting an empty bowling alley. Of course it hadn't been empty when they'd first arrived, but all it took was an order from Mitsuru Numai on Kazuo Kiriyama's behalf for everyone to file out in an orderly fashion. No one was stupid enough to cross Kazuo Kiriyama, especially when he had his gang standing behind him.

"That's awesome." Hiroshi Kuronage marveled. Of all of the boys he was the easiest to impress. That probably came from the fact that out of all of them he seemed to possess the least amount of useful gang skills. Really, he was just a nobody who had always tagged along, but he was always willing to go along with the other guys, and they liked him well enough even if he wasn't the toughest guy around.

"Oh, you're tellin' me, man. That bitch knew how to suck." Ryuhei said before taking a loud slurp of the soda sitting in front of him, using a straw no less.

The action is what finally caused Sho Tsukioka to let out a giggle, although he'd been holding it back since Ryuhei began talking.

"What's so funny, Zuki?" Ryuhei asked sounding slightly annoyed, but still using Sho's nickname.

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's adorable that you think girls have any idea what they're doing when it comes to blow jobs." Sho said simply as he lit up a Virginia Slim cigarette.

Ryuhei blushed at being called adorable before he scowled at Sho.

"Hey, don't go starting up with all that fag stuff!" Ryuhei demanded.

"Oh, does it make you uncomfortable?" Sho questioned as he blew smoke in Ryuhei's face from across the table.

Ryuhei scowled while Hiroshi laughed at his obvious discomfort.

Meanwhile Mitsuru turned his head to look at Kazuo. Mitsuri made it his duty to make sure that Kazuo had whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. This duty also included making sure that the conversation being held was to Kazuo's liking. Of course, as per usual, Kazuo didn't really look like he cared about the conversation at hand. But just in case Mitsuru decided to let out a warning.

"Give it a rest Sho." Mitsuru said giving Sho a pointed look.

"Oh, Mitsu, _why is it_ that you always single _me_ out? It's as though you think I'm _special_." Sho said in a low voice as he leaned closer to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru scrunched up his face in disgust as he leaned away from Sho.

"I don't- You're sick-" Mitsuru began, only to stop once Sho began laughing.

"Oh, Numai, you're _too_ easy. Now, as I was saying," Sho said with a smile as he turned back to Ryuhei. "Women don't have any idea what they're doing. And, the poor things, how could they? They've never felt the pleasure, so how could they _possibly _know how to give it?"

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Hiroshi said to Ryuhei with a shrug.

"Shut the fuck up, Hiroshi!" Ryuhei demanded before he turned back to Sho. "And I'm telling you, this chick knew what she was doin'."

"You only think that because you've never had a good blow job before." Sho said before he took a large puff of his cigarette.

"You don't know shit Sho!" Ryuhei yelled as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Sho didn't look impressed.

"I know that I don't have to keep going and going._ I_ can get a man off in a minute or two-" Sho began to explain with an amused smile on his face, only to get cut off again by Mitsuru.

"Alright, that's enough! The boss doesn't wanna hear about this shit," Mitsuru barked with a glare directed at Sho. Sho rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. Ryuhei seemed to take that as a victory, but before he could say anything to affirm it Mitsuru spoke again. "That goes for you too, Ryuhei."

Ryuhei scowled in reply as he sat back down, but he knew not to go against an order given on the Boss' behalf.

Seeing that both boys had been quieted, Mitsuru looked toward Kazuo. He looked like he might be thinking about something, but Mitsuru wasn't sure so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well boys, this has been fun, but daddy needs me to entertain tonight," Sho said as he stood up and put out his cigarette. The guys, minus Kazuo, all nodded or waved in reply. Sho then turned toward Kazuo. "Goodbye Kazuo-kun."

"The Boss is just the Boss, Sho!" Mitsuru yelled toward Sho's retreating back.

"Toodles!" Sho called, giving a wave over his back.

Mitsuru just shook his head. Sometimes it was a wonder that Sho was in their gang. But, as annoying and weird as he could be, he did have his good points. No one could sneak around like Sho, and, although he was no Kazuo, he was pretty smart. Not to mention Sho could actually be pretty insightful. It was things like that that made the guys in the gang overlook the things about him that they didn't like.

"Yeah, I gotta split too," Ryuhei said standing up before he looked toward Hiroshi. "You still coming with me to get my brother?"

"Yeah." Hiroshi said before he got up.

"Alight, let's go," Ryuhei said before looking at Mitsuru and Kazuo. "Later Numai, see ya Boss."

"Later, Boss." Hiroshi said before giving a nod in Mitsuru's direction.

Mitsuru simply nodded in response to both of them.

Once they were gone Mitsuru looked over at Kazuo.

"Sorry about all of that, Boss." Mitsuru apologized, hoping the sex talk hadn't bothered Kazuo.

"It doesn't matter." Kazuo told Mitsuru, not showing any emotion behind his words.

Mitsuru nodded, happy that Kazuo wasn't upset.

"Do you need anything?" Mitsuru asked from his seat beside Kazuo. He could see that Kazuo's drink was still full, but that didn't mean he didn't want anything else.

For a second Kazuo was quiet and didn't say anything, which wasn't unusual for him. Kazuo was usually very quiet, and Mitsuru always felt accomplished when he got him to talk.

"What does a blow job feel like, Mitsuru?" Kazuo asked, his voice still monotone.

For a second Mitsuru was at a loss and didn't know what to say. For a second he even wondered if the other boy was joking, but then he remembered that Kazuo never joked.

"W-What?" Mitsuru asked.

"A blow job. What does it feel like?" Kazuo asked again.

Mitsuru couldn't believe what he was being asked. The question just seemed so out of the blue. Kazuo had never talked about sex in front of Mitsuru. But just the same he always did his best to do whatever Kazuo wanted, including answering any questions he had. But this time was different. Mitsuru couldn't answer Kazuo's question. The truth was that at fifteen Mitsuru had never received a blow job. He had no way to answer the question.

"I… I don't actually know. I've never had one." Mitsuru admitted as he looked down. He felt embarrassed. He was a better fighter than anyone in the gang, except for Kazuo, and he'd always been proud of it. But when it came to things like sex he just didn't have any experience. He wasn't like the other guys in the gang. He didn't go around trying to get girls to sleep with him. Sure, he thought girls like Mayumi Tendo or Izumi Kanai, _especially_ Izumi Kanai, were cute, but he'd never approached one. He tried to always be nice to them and keep his distance. Girls like that didn't need anything to do with a thug like him.

He also felt very inadequate at the moment. He was supposed to be able to answer all of the boss' questions, but this time he just couldn't. Kazuo really could hang out with someone much better than him.

Kazuo nodded. His face seemed blank, but Mitsuru thought that he was probably contemplating something.

"Will you show me?" Kazuo asked as he looked over at Mitsuru's downcast head.

Mitsuru's head quickly snapped up to look at Kazuo.

"Show you?" Mitsuru asked as a strange feeling filled his gut.

"Yes." Kazuo replied calmly.

"L-Like, _give_ you one?" Mitsuru asked thinking that he had to be misunderstanding his boss. This was the kind of thing Sho would ask, not the kind of thing Kazuo would.

"I believe that would be the most logical way to proceed to answer my question." Kazuo said simply as he waited for Mitsuru's answer.

Mitsuru still couldn't wrap his mind around the question. Give a guy a blow job? Give his boss a blow job? Give _Kazuo Kiriyama_ a blow job? It just didn't add up. Why would Kazuo ask him that? If he really wanted a blow job there were probably plenty of girls who'd be willing to give him one. After all, Kazuo was a good looking guy whose mere presence radiated power and authority. What chick could say no? And what about Sho? Sho had been in the building just a few minutes prior, and Lord knows Sho would be more than happy to get on his knees for Kazuo.

And then it hit Mitsuru like a ton of bricks.

Kazuo chose him specifically. He could have had a girl do it, or Sho if he really couldn't wait. But he didn't. He wanted it to be Mitsuru. He had chosen his loyal advisor for the task.

Mitsuru realized that this must have been a test of trust. Kazuo needed to know that Mitsuru would be at his side no matter what. Mitsuru almost cursed at his own stupidity. It really was obvious when he thought about it.

"O-Okay," Mitsuru stuttered even though he'd already realized why Kazuo was making such an outlandish request. "Anything you want Boss."

Mitsuru was determined. Even though he'd never received, let alone gave, a blow job he was ready to do whatever it took to prove his loyalty to Kazuo. Mentally he was preparing himself. It couldn't be that bad. Zuki did it all the time. He could do anything Zuki could.

During the time Mitsuru had been thinking, Kazuo had unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers. The gang leader then looked toward Mitsuru.

"Do you need me to lie on the table?" Kazuo asked from his spot in his chair. Mitsuru realized that Kazuo had taken his lack of movement as a sign that something was wrong.

"No! You don't need to move, Boss." Mitsuru said hastily. He didn't mean to keep Kazuo waiting and he certainly didn't want to make him move. Kazuo was the boss; he shouldn't have to move for the likes of Mitsuru. Mitsuru would move wherever he needed to in order to make things work.

Mitsuru got out of his chair, which sat beside Kazuo's, before he got down on his knees in front of Kazuo.

Kazuo's dick was already out and exposed, and for a second all Mitsuru could do was stare at it. He'd never really looked at another guy's penis. Of course the thing that stuck out the most was the fact that Kazuo's dick was completely and totally flaccid. Mitsuru realized that it would also be his job to get Kazuo hard.

Mitsuru took a deep breath before he reached his right hand up to grab Kazuo's penis in a firm grip. He briefly looked up to Kazuo, who was looking down at him blankly, before he averted his gaze. He couldn't look Kazuo in the eyes as he did this.

He'd never touched a penis that wasn't his own, but he figured it wouldn't be much different. He brought his left hand up to meet his right and began stroking Kazuo's flaccid dick. He ran his fingers down the underside of the penis, concentrating on the seam, while his thumb rubbed at the tip. He could feel Kazuo beginning to harden as he moved his right hand to Kazuo's balls.

Upon Mitsuru grabbing his balls, Kazuo let out a short moan, surprising Mitsuru.

"That feels very good," Kazuo said, his voice still sounding just as calm as it usually did. "My balls are particularly sensitive."

Mitsuru nodded as he continued to roll Kazuo's balls in his hand, as well as stroke his still hardening dick.

"Are your balls very sensitive?" Kazuo asked, catching Mitsuru off guard and making his head snap up to look Kazuo in the eyes again.

"I-I, uh, yeah, I guess so." Mitsuru answered as he looked at Kazuo's calm face. He did like to pay a lot of attention to his balls when he masturbated.

"Mmm, I see," Kazuo replied as though he found the information important, which sent a jolt down Mitsuru's body that he tried to ignore. "I believe I am hard enough to proceed."

Mitsuru quickly nodded as he removed his hands from Kazuo's body. He hadn't realized just how hard Kazuo was.

Kazuo's cock was fully erect and standing tall in front of Mitsuru's face. The boy on his knees couldn't help but look at it and think of how it compared to his own.

Kazuo's dick was large. It was longer than his was, and probably just a little bit thicker. Mitsuru was impressed, but at the same time not surprised. It made sense that Kazuo was impressive in every aspect, including his body. The boss was just made to be extraordinary.

Mitsuru could feel Kazuo's sharp eyes looking down at him, and he suddenly felt like there was a heavy weight on his back. He needed to stop hesitating. Kazuo had chosen him for this. He could have chosen anyone, and he chose Mitsuru. The boss was trusting him in a way that he'd never trusted anyone, and Mitsuru couldn't let him down.

Mitsuru put his hands on either side of Kazuo's chair before he leaned down and experimentally ran his tongue over the head of Kazuo's cock. There had been a tiny bit of precum dripping from the head, and upon tasting it Mitsuru's face scrunched up a bit.

"What does it taste like?" Kazuo asked after seeing the look on Mitsuru's face.

"Uh, kinda salty." Mitsuru answered honestly, although he was caught off guard.

Kazuo hummed in reply before he reached his hand down and ran one of his long fingers up his dick to gather what little precum was left. Once he had enough on his finger he stuck it in his mouth.

Mitsuru was stunned as he watched Kazuo suck on his finger.

"It has a strange texture. It is almost thick…" Kazuo told Mitsuru, but the boy on his knees could only nod.

Mitsuru couldn't tear his gaze away from Kazuo's mouth. He'd never been attracted to Kazuo before, at least he didn't think he ever had been, but at the moment he was having a hard time convincing himself that he wasn't.

Sure he admired Kazuo, but how could he not? He was perfect. But sexual attraction was something different. That's not what this was about. This was about him proving himself to Kazuo. He couldn't mess it up by having thoughts similar to ones Sho might have.

Mitsuru tore his eyes away from Kazuo's mouth just as Kazuo lowered his hand back to his side.

"I am done; you may continue." Kazuo said as he looked down at Mitsuru, who once again was avoiding his eyes.

"Of course, Boss." Mitsuru replied with a nod.

Mitsuru once again ran his tongue over the head of Kazuo's dick, but this time he made no face at the taste.

He then decided to take the plunge as he took a comfortable amount of Kazuo's dick into his mouth.

"It is very warm." Kazuo supplied as Mitsuru took a chance to look up at him.

Mitsuru hummed in response as he cast his eyes back down and took a little more dick into his mouth.

"The vibrations are also pleasant." Kazuo told Mitsuru, who suddenly felt something that was a cross between pride and arousal.

Mitsuru hummed more as he began to suck. He tried to hollow out his cheeks as much as he could, while making sure to breathe through his nose. He then began bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, trying to move his head in a way that was similar to the way he would move his hand. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but the boss wasn't complaining so he had to hope that he was.

He kept this up for a minute or two before he began to move a little bit faster. He could already feel his jaw getting tired, but he pushed that out of his mind. It didn't matter. As long as Kazuo was happy nothing else mattered.

"Mitsuru, is it possible for you to take more of my erection into your mouth?" Kazuo asked in a way that seemed far too polite for someone getting a blowjob.

However, it just made Mitsuru more eager to please the other boy as he forced his jaw wider to accommodate Kazuo's large length.

He could feel the tip of Kazuo's dick hitting the back of his throat every time he bobbed his head down, but he didn't take any less into his mouth. In fact he brought his right hand up to cover the part of Kazuo's dick that wouldn't fit into his mouth.

"It feels much better this way." Kazuo informed Mitsuru, his body seeming to relax in a way it didn't normally do.

Upon hearing Kazuo's words of encouragement, Mitsuru began moving his head faster, eager to please the other boy.

Kazuo let out the smallest sound of pleasure, alerting Mitsuru that he was close. The thug began sucking as hard as he could, while he began twisting the hand he had at the base of Kazuo's dick.

It was only a few seconds later that Kazuo reached his peak and came into Mitsuru's waiting mouth.

Even though Mitsuru was expecting the orgasm, the cum shooting into his mouth still managed to catch him off guard. He attempted to swallow, but once he began choking he quickly pulled away, allowing the remaining cum to land on his chin.

Once Mitsuru was done choking he quickly wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. He then looked up at Kazuo.

Other than a very light flush of pink on his cheeks he looked unaffected. In fact he was already tucking his softened penis back into his pants.

Mitsuru wasn't sure what to do for a second until he felt Kazuo's hand patting his head.

"Thank you, Mitsuru. That was very helpful." Kazuo told him.

Mitsuru felt a swell of pride at his words. Mitsuru couldn't help but feel that he was closer to Kazuo now. They had shared something very personal, and it bonded them. Kazuo now knew beyond all doubt that Mitsuru would be by his side no matter what. That he would help him with anything and everything even if Kazuo could easily find someone else. This had been a test, and Mitsuru had passed with flying colors.

As Mitsuru sat on his knees at Kazuo's feet he knew things were how they were supposed to be. Kazuo was the lord and master, and he the humble adviser, willing to lower himself to servant.

Mitsuru looked up at his leader and smiled.

"I'm here for whatever you need Kazuo." Mitsuru proclaimed, his loyalty to Kiriyama having only grown stronger.

It was a shame really, because while Mitsuru only felt closer to Kazuo, Kazuo felt nothing at all for Mitsuru.

While Mitsuru had viewed his service as a test of loyalty, Kazuo had only viewed it as an experiment. And now that the experiment was over and Kazuo had his answer, he was ready to move on, unchanged in the slightest.


End file.
